


Egoist Valentines

by attack_on_ravioli



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_ravioli/pseuds/attack_on_ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroki has an allergic reaction, good thing there's a doctor on the scene..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoist Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about medical stuff plz don't judge me

"happy valentines day Hiro-san!" Nowaki handed over the box of chocolates delicately wrapped with a red bow. Hiro blushed, reluctantly taking the chocolates from Nowaki's hand. He felt a little guilty since he hadn't bought anything for Nowaki in return, but he quickly figured he'd just treat him to a meal out somewhere or maybe even have that bath together.... the thought alone was enough to make him sweat.  


"go on try one!" Nowaki flashed a grin at Hiroki, who carefully laid the box on the kitchen table before untying the ribbon and lifting the lid. Inside were about twenty immaculate chocolates each individually designed and in their own little compartments. Hiro didn't admit it, but he was impressed. They must have cost Nowaki a week's paycheck!  


"How much did these cost?!" he blurted out without lifting his gaze from the sweets.  


"That doesn't matter!" Nowaki answered, still smiling. "it's worth it for you Hiro-San"  


Hiro decided not to protest in spite of Nowaki's embarassing statement. Instead, he picked out the centre chocolate.  


"how is it?"  


"pretty good, you try one" Nowaki analysed flavour card to help him make a selection. "let's see, the one you had was hazelnut-"  


"wait what was that?" Hiroki froze. Nowaki peered up confused.  


"I said the one you had was hazelnut"  


"Shit!" Hiro panicked, hurriedly staggering back before briskly leaving the room. Nowaki ran to catch up with the brunette from behind.  


"What's wrong Hiro-San don't you like them?" Hiro stopped moving and turned to Nowaki, his face flushed with panic.  


"No not at all, I'm just fucking allergic to nuts!" Now Nowaki began to panic, his eyes immediately widened.  


"Oh my god I'm so sorry I should have known!!! what should I do, do you have an injection pen, where is it?!"  


"its in the draw by the bed!" as Hiro spoke he felt a strange burning sensation down his throat. *God it's starting* Within minutes red patches started to appear on his skin. Nowaki dashed off down the hallway, reappearing seconds later with the pen in his hand. He quickly removed the packaging before holding it against Hiro's leg, ready to insert the pin when Hiroki, scrambling away from Nowaki and the pen.  


"w-what are you doing?!" He shouted as he backed against a wall.  


"Hiro-San I'm about to inject you! Hold still quickly!" Nowaki bent over Hiro's thigh in a second attempt to treat his patient, but once again Hiro jumped out of his grip. Nowaki had never been so confused.  


"Is this not the right pen?!" he questioned, picking up the packaging to examine the label.  


"n-no it's the right pen! y-you just can't use it..." he trailed off.  


"Hiro-San I'm a doctor!"  


"oh, yeah.." he could feel his head growing fuzzy and his tongue beginning to swell... Nowaki sighed, lowering his arm. He approached his lover, facing him eye to eye.  


"Hiro-San don't you trust me?" his face forlorn. Hiro felt his heart miss a few beats.  


"no no of corse I trust you! it's just erm I just..." he looked down at the needle and without speaking... This time Nowaki seemed to get the message.  


"your afraid if needles?" Hiroki turned his head, bingo. "Hiro-San..." Nowaki drew his arms around his lover, tracing fingers through his brunette locks. He gently held Hiro's chin and turned his head before pressing his lips onto Hiro's swollen pair. Feeling a little light headed Hiro sank into the kiss, gripping on Nowaki's shirt. Suddenly a sharp sting pricked his leg. Hiro gasped, recoiling a little, but Nowaki had him held firmly in place whilst uttering reassurance in his ear for comfort.  


"Nowaki..."  


"Done!" Nowaki threw the pen on the floor, drawing his arm back up to support his flimsy lover. "are you okay?" Hiro wheezed a single "yes" before Nowaki lifted his legs and back into his arms, carrying him to bed. Normally Hiroki would've kicked him by now while protesting to be released, but this time with Nowaki being overly-concerned Hiro felt weirdly...happy. Nowaki softly placed his lover on the bed, seating himself beside him.  


"Hiro-san I'm so sorry" he began, stroking his partner's forehead. He couldn't tell whether his face was red from embarrassment or the allergic reaction. "I should have known you had a nut allergy this bad"  


"n-no I should have told you...I'm sorry I can't give you your present. I was going to take you out" A large grin suddenly spread across Nowaki's face, "That's so sweet Hiro-san!" As usual Hiro didn't return the smile, hiding under the covers in embarrassment.  


"Is there anything else you want- that I can give you?" Hiro spoke as he slowly removed the covers.  


"well, " Nowaki began, "I want you to rest and..." he flashed Hiro a cheeky grin, "you can take a bath with me" Hiro nearly choked, immediately flying back under the covers.  


"f-fine whatever."He finally spoke. Overjoyed, Nowaki flung himself over Hiroki and tightly pulled him into a hug.  


"oii be careful that hurts!"  


"Ehe sorry Hiro-San! I'm just so happy that you've finally accepted one of my requests!"  


Hiro wriggled under Nowaki,"that's coz they're all kinky- you pervert!"  
Finally with a sigh, he gave in to his lovers embrace. Atleast Nowaki was happy. That's all that really mattered to him.


End file.
